Misfortune Girl Iwaizumi Hajime
by MagicSnailTeru
Summary: Falling over her awkward two left feet, she fell head over heels in love for the ace of Aoba Johsai- Iwaizumi Hajime. But she didn't know what she was getting herself into, I mean, how could he ever love a strange, clumsy girl who carries misfortune everywhere she goes? (Iwaizumi Hajime x OC)
1. 眠そうな少女 (sleepy girl)

**Chapter 1- 眠そうな少女** **(sleepy girl)**

I made sure that I was awake bright and early so I wasn't late, praying to the Gods that nothing bad would happen today. Today I was starting afresh in a new school for my last year in high school. I had my lunch money and my uniform was faultless. I made sure all my equipment wasn't broken and had a thousand spare pens in case any broke or people wanted to borrow a pen (and never give it back).

6:00am, time to set off. It may seem early but trust me, it will take me an hour to get to school, and if not then at least I'm early.  
Today was going to be a good day. I'd make it through the day with my head low, most definitely not drawing attention to myself. In fact, I'd make it through the whole year if I could without unnecessary attention. I'd just finish off my studies, move into a small cottage in the countryside and maybe do some calligraphy, enter some competitions, nothing big or fancy.

Amazingly, I made it to school with nothing happening. Maybe this town won't be as bad as the others.

I sweat dropped at the time.

 **6:20am**

Of course no one would be in school at this time. All the more time for me to explore and get to grips with the layout of the school without students roaming. I wandered across the campus, making a mental note of the gym, the art block, the drama room and the canteen. Still with time to spare, I made my way to my classroom where I sat at the back corner, waiting for homeroom to start. I rested my head on my arms watching the sun rise above the hills and slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Should we wake her?"

"She looks so cute!"

"What is she even doing here?"

I slowly came around to my senses and felt several people around me. I sat up, panicking. How long had I slept for?!

"Ah! She's awake!"

"Are you lost? This is a high school, juniors shouldn't be here." One of the boys asked.

"A-Ano! I'm a high school student! I'm supposed to be starting today!" I cried, standing up desperately.

"Eh?!"

"So small..!"

My face flushed a million shades of red as they all oohed and aahed or commented about my height. I was quite small for my age and was very self conscious about it.

"What were you doing sleeping here?"

"I came early and fell asleep! I think.." I explained, my voice getting quieter in embarrassment.

"Haha! You're so eager, it's only school!"

The students began to chatter about me, not to me. Then the teacher arrived and everyone scattered to their seats, looking back at me every so often. The teacher took the register, but my name was never called.

"A-Ano.." I raised my hand, the whole class looking back at me, intrigued what the girl who fell asleep has to say.

"Hello, I don't seem to recognise you? Are you new?" The teacher was confused and my cheeks burned red again.

"Y-Yes. You didn't call name..." I looked down at my feet, my neck and face growing hot again.

"Ah that's because you're in the wrong class! You're in class 3-1, this is class 3-2." The teacher explained, the students cracking up at my mistake.

"I'm so sorry! I'll be on my way!" I bowed frantically and dashed out the room, searching for the correct classroom.

"Bye sleepy girl!" I heard the class call.

 _'Great! I'm late to class and I also have my first nickname!'_


	2. 非常識です (insane)

Chapter 2- 非常識です (insane)

I slammed the door to class 3-1 huffing and puffing, probably red in the face and sweating. Some of the students jumped at my sudden appearance.

"S-Sorry I'm late.." I apologised, breathless.

"Oh! Are you the new student?"

"Yes, Jahina. Hoshino Jahina." I bowed like my mother taught me to introduce myself and apologise (which I have a feeling I'm going to be doing a lot of).

"That's right!" The teacher gestured me to the front, I did as told like an obedient dog, "Class, this is the new transfer student. Please treat her well."

I bowed again to the class, "I hope we have a good year together."

"You can ask her questions at break time. For now, you can sit at the back next to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi would you please raise your hand?" I saw a buff male with tan skin and dark brown spiky hair raise his hand, one seat to the left of the back door, at the back (at least I'm not at the front).

"Hai." I made my way through the rows of tables and chairs (crossing my fingers for luck). Luckily I didn't trip over and land flat on my face (touchwood) and made it safely to my seat. Internally, I sighed but I was still cautious. You never know when a flock of pigeons might fly through the open windows and attack you.

I realised I hadn't introduced myself to the boy sitting next to me.

"I hope we have a good year, I'm Hoshino Jahina, but you can call me Hoshino, or Jahina-" I stopped mid sentence realising he probably doesn't care either way. "Sorry." I mumbled, avoiding eye contact as the male eyed me carefully (meanwhile, I was kicking myself for rambling so much).

"Iwaizumi Hajime. Hope we have a good year." He nodded in acknowledgement. I snapped my head up as he sent me a small side smile.

Facing the front; I was amazed and shocked. This guy didn't think I was an escaped asylum patient! I wasn't sure whether I should be celebrating in happiness or being weary- you never know he could just be pretending to be nice, but internally he's confused at my odd behaviour and is contemplating if I should go to a mental hospital. I don't blame him, I do too sometimes.

The lessons flew by and everything went smoothly without a hitch. The teacher never asked me any questions (which is good because I had no clue what they were on about half the time), my pen didn't break, my pages didn't rip and nothing came through the window (yet).

Maybe today was a _somewhat_ good day.

At break time; I sat alone, scrolling on my phone, texting my overly worried Mother, reassuring her I was fine. No one came near me or tried to talk to me. Just the way it should be. Not that I don't like talking to people, it's just that I might put them in danger from my (very) extreme misfortune. So I learned that it's better for them, and me, to be alone (it's not as sad as it seems).

As I nibbled my cheese stick, I watched the different groups in the class. The people with average fortune, enjoying life in a different way to me.

"You look bored." I didn't need to look to know it was the boy who sits next to me, Iwaizumi if I recall correctly.

"I'm not. It's interesting watching people." I hummed. Okay that did sound a bit creepy (more than a bit). "Those girls are whispering about those boys, and one of those boys is being jeered by his mates to ask out the girl he likes, probably the brunette with short hair and glasses by the looks of things." I explained, gesturing to the corresponding groups. Just as I said, the guy with messy dark ginger hair stood forward, a blushing mess, and asked the girl out. I felt Iwaizumi stare at me in shock.

"Practice makes perfect." I grinned to myself, reciting my friend's favourite quote. My only friend I've ever had. (Sad, I know.)

Before Iwaizumi could question me on my observation power, the teacher came in. Another hour of advanced calculus I'd already done in the past.

Finally it was time for lunch after two agonisingly slow hours! I delved my hand into my pocket, already imagining the sandwich I was going to eat.

Only, my pocket was empty.


	3. メモ (note)

Chapter 3- メモ (note)

I patted my pocket only to feel nothing. I put my hand in my pocket to find it empty. I checked my other pocket- nothing. Thinking maybe I put it back in my bag; I frantically searched through my bag to find no lunch money, I'd even emptied the entire content of my bag and still couldn't find it!

I knew today was going too well, something bad was bound to occur one way or another.

Still determined to find my money and have my lunch, I scoured the corridors, the toilets, the entire school and came back empty handed. With ten minutes left of lunch, I plodded back to the classroom and slumped in my seat, defeated. How was I going to make it through the rest of the day? I swear I could already feel my face thinning like a skeleton.

My stomach grumbled extremely loud, like a whale's call, and I dropped my head on the desk, clutching my stomach.

"Have you not eaten?" I jumped ten feet out of my skin at the sudden voice beside me. (It was only Iwaizumi.)

"I lost my lunch money and couldn't find it anywhere! I searched the whole campus but still didn't find it!" I complained, my stomach also complaining.

"How much did you lose?"

(I don't know why he was concerned or the least bit interested in talking to me.)

"3000¥." A simple "oh" was my reply, then Iwaizumi stood up and left the classroom without another word to me. (Guess he had better places to be.)

He came back in time for lesson, not saying why he left or where he went or anything like that. I couldn't really focus on the work because I was really hungry. I felt like a dried mango, all shrivelled and dry. Right now I was so hungry, I'd even eat a raw potato. But obviously I'd have to pick the eyes off and maybe clean it if it's muddy.

My thoughts on the potato were interrupted my a light tapping noise on my desk. I saw a folded up note. I looked around for who threw it and met eyes with Iwaizumi. He looked at the note and gestured for me to open it and read it. I blinked a few times in confusion then did as instructed.

 _'Meet me by the gym after school._  
 _-Iwaizumi'_

I looked up at him, stupefied. I'd never passed notes before in class, let alone been asked to meet someone somewhere after school!

For the rest of the lesson, I tried to think of what Iwaizumi could want. The most realistic possibility I could think of was extortion or that he secretly worked for a science lab who wanted to test me on why I was so (very) unlucky.

The bell went for the end of class and Iwaizumi was already gone (so fast!). I couldn't even see him in the corridors. Club was supposed to be now, but I wasn't in one at the moment. (The safest clubs seemed to be the less physical ones and ones without technology- like history or literacy where I could just spend the whole time hiding in the club room, reading.)

I arrived at the gym, getting a bit lost along the way, and saw a male with chocolate brown hair, his back to me, stood by the door (that's not Iwaizumi! Maybe I should casually pretend to be passing by..). I lowered my head and not-so-casually passed by, pretending not to notice him.

"Hoshino!" I froze and turned to see Iwaizumi (he was standing there, I just couldn't see him past the other guy).

"Iwaizumi, you wanted to see me after class?" I smiled, my mind bursting in anticipation for why he wanted to see me, creating impossible theories.

"Well you see.."


End file.
